


Collection

by Insane1001



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of fanfiction's I have written that I have either never posted or never completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me about any of the works.

This is going to be a collection of everything I have written for different fandom's, it will include unfinished products and finished products that I never felt the need to post.

Please enjoy this collection the works will range from a vary of fandom's and lengths.


	2. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic I never finished.

Daryl had just gotten back from a hunt, he was covered in animal blood and had a dear thrown over one of his shoulders as he made his way back into Alexandria. It was already dark as he walked through the streets heading for the house the town had given Rick and the rest of them. 

He hadn’t been expecting to run into or more appropriately be run into by the teenage son of that Jessie chick who had cut Ricks hair. Daryl stumbled almost loosing his footing and the deer he was carrying with it, he looked up only to see the kid Ron staring at him Daryl stared straight back at him.

The kid looked away after a few moments Daryl glared at the kid before he started moving to the area behind Ricks house where he gutted and prepped his meat, he didn’t turn when he heard the footsteps following him.

Daryl laid the deer on the ground before he crouched down in front of it pausing when he heard the footsteps pause behind him “Wanna learn” he muttered not looking back, he heard the movements before he saw them and took that as a yes.

Daryl didn’t explain anything he did and just let Ron watch and learn, he did slow down what he was doing so that he could watch what he was doing but other than the sound of tearing flesh there was silence.

It wasn’t until Daryl threw a tool for Ron to hold at him that he grew curious the tool hadn’t been to high or difficult to catch but the boy had, had trouble lifting his arm to catch it Daryl stared a little at the offending limb before turning back to the kill that he was currently scooping the guts out and putting them into a bucket.

Ron spoke first  
“When did you learn to hunt” Daryl grunted staring at the blood and flesh his hands were currently elbow deep in  
“Was a kid ma brother Merle taught me the moment I could walk” He paused talking about Merle was always hard especially the good memories  
“We needed the food to survive our dad was always out or drunk and we had no money to buy food so thats how we survived” He kept his head low focusing on the task at hand as Ron sat there for a moment thinking through his words, Daryl was the one who broke the silence first this time  
“What happened to your arm”  
“What do you mean” Ron snapped and Daryl chuckled dark and primal  
“You can’t lift that arm above your head boy don’t think I didn’t notice you having trouble catching that tool I through your way” Ron paused staring at Daryl  
“It was an accident I fell hurt my shoulder and did permanent damage” Daryl nodded before falling silent again.

They separated a little while after that late in the night Daryl walked the kid to the front of his house before walking back to Ricks house moving to his nest of blankets on the porch.

This trend of them meeting up late at night continued, either Daryl would be back late from hunting or he would be walking the perimeter and Ron would meet him wen he stopped for a cigarette then they would walk together in either silence or with Ron talking about bad shit that happened or something good that happened.

Then Rick tackled the kids dad through their front window and was beating the man in the middle of the street yelling out sentences that made no sense and ranting at the group of Alexandrian's that continued to grow. Daryl started to moving hoping to tackle Rick before he did any more damage to himself or others, but before he could move a hand grasped onto the back of his vest turning he found himself face to face with a pale wide eyed Ron who was trembling.

Daryl continued to face Ron as Rick continued to yell, Staring straight in to his eyes Daryl started piecing together everything he had learnt from Ron  
“Your arm” Daryl murmured Ron looked down  
“That was your dad” Ron looked up again before averting his eyes a blush covering his face as he nodded, Daryl felt red hot rage moving through him as everything came together and that Rick must have known before he attacked Pete. Turning back around he surveyed the situation in front of him glancing off to the side he paused spotting carol standing still hand in front of her mouth and Sam clutching at her from behind Jessie was still in her house Carol must have known as well and they hadn’t fucking told him they knew how he felt about these sorts of situations he snarled lowly glaring at Carol before turning back to Rick who was still in mid-rant and Daryl decided to send a glare at him as well he saw Rick’s eyes widen slightly at that stumbling as he talked as he watched Daryl turn back to Ron and walk away not looking back.

Daryl guided Ron through the streets until they reached their normal meeting place, Ron continued to tremble Daryl pressed Ron down so he was sitting before kneeling down in front of him. Daryl stayed quiet observing Ron and his wide eyed expression as he continued to breath deeply, Daryl hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder rubbing it lightly as Ron calmed down.

After he walked Ron back to his street Daryl walked back to Ricks house stopping at the porch to grab his blankets still folded, he walked through the house to the corner where he stored his meagre amount of belongings still packed in his bag. Grabbing the bag he made his way back towards the front door when the door to a bedroom opened and he heard the voices spilling out, Daryl kept moving pausing in the doorway and glancing in glaring at the people in the room including Rick and Carol before moving in.

Rick and Carol both glanced up at the purposeful but silent footsteps both perking up when they noticed Daryl until his bags and blankets also came into view he barely took the time to glare at them before he continued moving.


	3. Deadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Work.

The Alexandrian's had no idea what Daryl was capable of, they knew him only as the hunter and the redneck who was one of Rick’s closest friends, they didn’t look pass the redneck part and many people were still scared of him and didn’t quite believe he belonged inside the walls. They liked to believe that they almost understood him that he was a part of the community.

It was the middle of the day when some scavengers from outside the wall got in, most people had been going on there daily business until the screams started and Daryl had taken off his crossbow laying off to the side of the porch. Daryl moved behind the houses moving quietly as he watched what was happening, the three scavengers had a hostage and where demanding food and weapons Rick stood in front of them hands out as he talked and most of the town people where behind him.

No one noticed as Daryl edged up slowly before he moved with a hunters grace as he cut the mans throat from the side and around to the back not paying attention to the blood that covered him from the wound as the man dropped, not bothering to give the man a head wound he moved to the next guy who was now staring at him pale as a ghost as Daryl moved fast before the man could move his weapon cutting the mans throat and once again ignoring the blood spray and the mans body dropping.

He knew everyone was staring at him now as he stood in front of the man with the hostage he could see Rick and the community all watching him, The man with the hostage was shaking as he held the knife to the girls neck, Daryl could barely make out the words he was screaming as they stood, Daryl moved quickly tossing his knife so the blade was resting in his hand and before the other man could move the knife was already launched through the air and had landed its mark, the mans face.

Daryl stood still as Rick moved forward walking passed the dead bodies to clap a hand on his shoulder nodding at him before turning back to check on the woman who had been held hostage. Daryl watched as the Alexandrian's all stood and looked at him some looked awed, while others looked disgusted and sick.


	4. Farmer

The argument had been quick a ruthless rick had been drunk on adrenaline and craziness and Daryl had been wounded and weaker than he had ever been and he had been the perfect person for Rick to cut into laying out the blame snarling half truths at him, blaming him for events that parts of Daryl knew were not his fault but he kept quiet taking it until Rick seemed to quiet down. Daryl winced as he brought himself to full height the blood still dripping down his chest and arm a terrifying difference to the almost greyness of his skin  
“I get it Rick” he murmured “I know you blame me and I know its partially my fault” he paused taking a deep breath   
“Thats why I'm leaving” Daryl didn’t wait for Ricks reaction just continued on with the conversation  
“You won’t see me again after this, I’m going to disappear and you can live out your life and I’ll live out mine” Daryl turned as he finished and started moving the throb in his shoulder getting worse.

So Daryl wandered he found a place to hole up in with medication and he treated himself and he started feeling better and he kept on moving, he went back to Georgia he didn’t stop at the prison or even at the farm he was heading for the mountains, he was heading for home.

Daryl knew the moment he stepped into the woods he was home the woods he grew up in the woods that took care of him as a child that gave him food and shelter the woods he knew better than himself, he ended up at farm, there were still a couple of cows grazing at the grass and a few sheep Daryl headed for the house, moving quietly he cleared it with no problem.

Daryl stood in the house before nodding to himself, from then on he started collecting strays, when he went out hunting and he found animals once pets dogs and cats he would bring them back, the months passed and he soon had not only a houseful of pets but a field full of farm animals as well and thats how Daryl spent his days taking care off his pets, walking the perimeter and hunting.

Then he met Red who was injured in the middle of the woods Daryl brought him back from the woods in to his house and patched him up, they became friends and red left and then he returned the favor when he found Daryl with one side of his face and neck torn up and bloody from a fight with a vicious wild dog. Red was over 6ft and was a complete mother hen as he helped Daryl heal he would hover every time Daryl so much as grunted in pain, while Daryl had been knocked out from the fever Red had taken care of his animals and gotten rid of any walkers close to the perimeters.

When Daryl woke up the fever having broke and found Red half asleep next to his chair that solidified their friendship, Red changed that friendship to romance the next year. Red moved in and Daryl got used to having someone worried about him and that cared about him and he started to care as well.

A year later he gave Red a ring “Theres no point in wasting time” he muttered as Red smiled bringing him in for a hug.

A Year after that they found Mac a teenager that had been starving away when Daryl decided to bring him back to the farm and make their family of two a family of three.

It had been 5 years since he had left Rick and the group and a market had been set up for all travellers apparently the walkers had started thinning out, apparently the apocalypse was nearly over Daryl had sneered at the talk.

The last of his animals had died in winter and all he had left was a pack of loyal dogs that he had taught to attack both people and walkers. Daryl had been surprised he had lived this long and with that in mind he moved his family further into the mountains and deeper into the woods where no roads went. 

Daryl went to the market once a year from then on and he started building a reputation people were both scared and awed by him.

 

Then another 4 years had passed and all three of them came down, all separating to gather what they needed, Mac had got into a fist fight and he had stepped into pull them apart Mac grinning savagely as he punched the mans face in, once he saw Daryl his whole demeanour changed and he wilted   
“Sorry dad” Daryl just pulled him away to check his wounds and he hadn’t been expecting any one he knew to be in the market so he wasn’t expecting the now adult Carl to collide with him, Red had been close and at seeing the guy throw himself at Daryl thought he was looking for a fight and moved forward prying Carl off of him.   
“Red wait it’s okay I know him” Red had put Carl down immediately and then he realised they were all there the group he had left he took a step back he could feel Mac tense behind him and Red had a hand on his shoulder.  
“Daryl?” Rick questioned stepping forward Daryl grunted turning away to take another look at Mac’s face before moving to walk away not saying a word.


	5. New beginnings

Daryl chose Merle, he ignored the faces of his group the disappointment, the sadness and the guilt as he moved to grab his shit out of the car not sparing a glance in Rick’s direction  
“Take care of your self, Carl and the lil Ass kicker” he had seen the movement out of the corner of his eye and nodded to himself before turning his back to Rick moving towards Merle, he ignored Glenn's voice calling for him or the angry sounds of slamming car doors as they moved off, Merle had an arm wrapped around his shoulders and that was that he was back with family, with his blood.

2 years later he put Merle down, he’d slipped breaking his back when he hit the ground, Daryl had sat with him through his final breaths before taking him out, he buried him crafting a rocky grave before packing his shit and leaving.

The first time meeting Jesus had been tough Daryl had barely escaped a murderous group with his life, they had been hell bent on killing him so he had gotten away with a deep gash on his neck just managing to hit an artery making the bleeding horrible to stop, he had lit a fire immediately and when it got hot placed his knife over the flames. He needed to close the wound and stop the bleeding and this was the only way how as he watched the blade heat up he grabbed the alcohol he had shoved away for a special occasion, pulling off the lid he poured the liquid over the gash, making him hiss in pain, it took at least 5 more minutes before the knife was glowing lightly not red yet but close enough, grabbing the spare strap for his crossbow he shoved it between his teeth biting down hard as he grabbed the knife and moving it to his neck, he hesitated for a moment before pressing the blade down, Daryl screamed into the strap he could feel the blackness starting to edge in coaxing him to the darkness but he relented, he moved the knife to the jagged end of the wound so he got it all the pain was horrific, the burning pain.

He had been distracted by the pain he hadn’t heard the door of the cabin he had found open and the sound of footsteps until a voice spoke  
“Turn around nice and slow” Daryl had laughed at that he’d just pressed a burning hot knife to his neck and this guy thought he could tell him what to do, either way apparently this guy had a gun and he wasn’t dying after just dodging a bullet so he turned not expecting to see the horror that crossed across the strangers face when he saw the burning blade in his hand and the burn across his neck along with the blood that was still dry against his skin  
“You bit” he questioned Daryl chuckled  
“Trust me if I was bit I'd ave but my self out of misery” the man had nodded before lowering his weapon and moving forward   
“What happened?” Daryl shrugged   
“Group didn’t like I was hunting in their territory decided that I needed to go so I fought, got away and managed to receive this” the guy nodded   
“We’ll I’m Jesus”   
“Daryl” he muttered Jesus smiled at him moving forward he gently turned Daryl’s head, Daryl didn’t fight he had no energy left and just let the man check his injury, he flinched as the man grabbed the bottle holding it to his lips and letting him take a drag before pouring some on the closed wound holding him as he cried out, Daryl blacked out the darkness dragging him down.

After he woke up Jesus offered him a place within his communities walls, Daryl had taken one look at the hand Jesus had extended and with a moment of hesitation grabbed it and let the man help him to his vehicle, maybe it would work out better the second time.

The Community Hilltop was wary of him at first, and he understood why these people looked like they hadn’t fought a day in there lives while Daryl looked like he’d barely survived he knew he looked starving, and the fact he was coated in not only a layer of dirt but blood as well made them all cringe. Then he met the leader Gregory a man who thought he was better than him until Daryl pulled off his jacket allowing the still painful mark on his neck to become visible and after draping the jacket over his chair he pulled out his knife twirling it in his hands as the man paused obviously connecting the dots, Daryl took the satisfaction of the man paling drastically when he figured out that Daryl had cauterized his own neck.

Jesus had been standing in the door way chuckling lightly before moving forward  
“I’ll keep him with me until he gets on his feet” Gregory nodded still pale and watched as Daryl followed Jesus out.

After a month or so of sticking with Jesus he started to drift a little spending time out beyond the walls hunting and scavenging it started with a mere hour every now and then, then it became more than a few hours until he was spending full days out in the woods and it wasn’t helping that it seemed like Jesus was distancing himself from him he thought everything had been fine until Jesus approached him a torn look on his face and Daryl knew he was going to be asked to leave he knew he wasn’t the best person to have around but that didn’t mean he wanted to leave.

Daryl rose to meet Jesus who had noticed him and had a small smile on his face   
“Daryl can we talk” Daryl nodded mask set as he followed Jesus up to his room confusion setting in slightly but his face stayed serious as he sat on the edge of the bed where Jesus gestured for him to sit while Jesus paced in front of him.  
“Okay I don’t know how to start” he muttered Daryl gave a tight smile  
“Its okay I get it” Jesus looked up shocked “You do?” he questioned Daryl nodded  
“Yeah Gregory wants me to leave” The shocked look that ran across jesus’s face confused him even more but he continued  
“Every one is still wary of me and even you ave been distancing yourself and I figured it would come eventually I know I don’t do well behind walls” Daryl looked up at Jesus the man had stopped in front of him a gobsmacked face before he sunk down next to Daryl  
“Nobody wants you to leave Daryl” he murmured and before Daryl could comment continued talking “Everyone is still wary cause they know your dangerous and don’t know how to not set you off and I’ve been distancing myself cause I was trying to get my head around something which I think I’ve figured out and I want you to promise me not to freak out” 

Daryl nodded still looking at Jesus who looked nervous as he moved forward Daryl stayed still unsure until Jesus was pressing his lips against his and Daryl was moving a hand moved to the back of Jesus’s neck and other moved to sit on his hip he felt jesus’s hands move to cup his face as they continued to kiss before Jesus was tilting them and they landed on the bed Daryl rolled pulling Jesus on top of him hands now both on his waist and Jesus was on top of him hands still cupping his jaw as he pulled away. They were both panting as the stared at each other  “I like you” Jesus muttered “Thats what I wanted to tell you, you big lug” Daryl smiled up at him “I like you to” Daryl murmured “I didn’t realize that I liked you like this until you kissed me” they both looked at each other before they both started laughing and Daryl pulled Jesus down for one more kiss before relaxing back.

That was the start of their relationship and it stayed strong with its ups and downs.

It had been a year since then and Daryl and Jesus were happy together and currently out scavenging for supplies they had been in the woods having left their vehicle on a road further back when they had come across a shop, the shop they had already picked over and got everything useable but the truck in front of the shop was more interesting and the two men who had been looking trying to get into a vending machine had been interesting.

Daryl hadn’t even realized Jesus had moved until he was in front of the two guys and had a gun pointed to his head in which caused Daryl to move leaving his crossbow strapped on his back he pulled out his two matching guns and keeping his footsteps light and quick he had a gun pointed at each of their heads  
“Lower you weapon” he growled Jesus was staring at him as Daryl frowned at him until a strangled  
“Daryl?” was heard and both guys turned it just so happened that he had a gun pointed at Rick and Glenn’s head. 

He lowered his weapons putting them back into their holsters before moving past them to check Jesus for any wounds, he could feel the stares and even Jesus was giving him a confused look   
“Its good to see you Rick, Glenn” They both just stared at him before moving forward not expecting Daryl to take a step back   
“Jesus this is Rick and Glenn from my old group” Daryl saw Jesus’s eyes harden as he recognized their names Daryl had told him about his brother and how his old group had made him choose   
“So these are the guys that made you choose between them and your brother?” Daryl gave a small nod.  
“Where is Merle” Glenn questioned Daryl gave a small growl   
“Dead he fell broke his back I put him down” he replied they both tensed at the reply before Daryl turned to Jesus  
“Wanna give them the trading offer” he murmured Jesus gave him a disbelieving look before nodding, turning back to Rick and Glen  
“My names Paul Rovia but my friends used to call me Jesus, my community wants to start trading with other communities if you would be interested” he spoke clear but with a clear disdain for them in his voice Daryl nodded   
Rick and Glenn looked at each other before replying   
“What have you got available” Jesus smiled  
“Live stock, crops and vegetable gardens and a good supply of medical resources” he took a moment before continuing  
“Why don’t you bring some of your community to visit we can meet you here and travel together and you can see it yourself” Rick nodded   
“Tomorrow?” he questioned Jesus nodded   
“Tomorrow” he confirmed they watched as Glenn and Rick got into the truck and with one last longing look in his direction drove off and Daryl sighed loudly before moving back towards the woods that would lead them back to the car, a hand touched his shoulder he looked over at Jesus who gave him a smile his eyes asking if every thing was okay Daryl nodded leaning over to press a kiss to his lips before they headed back to the car.

The next day came sooner than he wanted it to as Daryl and Jesus stood in front of the shop from yesterday waiting the group to rock up, Jesus glanced over and frowned as he saw Daryl fidgeting with one of his bolts Daryl only ever really fidgeted if he was nervous about something, Jesus moved closer hand reaching out to grasp one of Daryl’s he smiled at Daryl as he looked up   
“You Okay?” he murmured Daryl nodded   
“Jus Nervous” Jesus nodded in understanding but before he could speak again an RV pulled up and the door opened and part of the group poured out, Daryl stood there as they all stepped out he could feel the stares nobody moved until Carol launched herself at him eyes teary as she looked him over, that seemed to trigger something because suddenly he got an armful of Carl who grinned at him Daryl could see the edge of a bandage covering one of his eyes from behind his hair but chose to ruffle his hat instead of asking, Maggie was next arms winding around him he looked up to see Jesus smirking at him as maggie let go he took a step back and moved to stand next to Jesus who took that initiative to begin speaking.

“My names Paul Rovia but my friends used to call me Jesus your choice I’m from a place that’s a lot like yours. Part of our job is searching out other settlements to trade with. I spoke to Rick because my community needs things and because Daryl green lit you. I think our communities may be in a position to help each other” Every one stood there silently as Daryl pressed a hand to Jesus’s shoulder before turning to his old group  
“We can ride with you, direct you to our camp” he spoke directly to Rick who kept eye contact and nodded “Sure” Daryl nodded looking to Jesus who smiled at him as the group started moving back towards the RV Daryl waited until everyone was on before climbing on after Jesus Daryl ignored the group as he followed them in taking a seat between Jesus and Carl who smiled at him happily. 

They sat in silence as Rick drove one hand on his wheel the other on Michonne’s thigh Daryl smirked turning when he felt a pressure on his shoulder, looking over he smiled softly as he was met with Jesus eyes closed and breath steady Daryl left him there turning back to Carl who was still smiling, Daryl pulled his hat off tilting Carl's head back to view his eye, Carl frowned slightly as Daryl examined the bandage   
“What happened kid” Carl chuckled before going quiet Daryl nodded understanding that it was not the time to ask. 

The silence continued until the RV started slowing down, Daryl didn’t speak just looked out the window until he saw the reason they had stopped, moving to his feet the jerking motion causing Jesus to wake  
“Thats one of ours” Daryl snarled moving to the front of the RV before Rick had the time to stop he could feel Jesus right behind him as Daryl opened the RV door ignoring the fact they were still slowing down, Daryl didn’t wait for anyone to catch up as he approached the crash knife already in hand, putting down the few walkers already turned near the crash.

Daryl heard everyone catching up as he examined the crash, seeing the walkers still under the crash clawing for him and he knew they could smell him, he spotted the tracks just as everyone caught up and without speaking to them he moved off following the tracks until he reached a building, he waited until everyone caught up, turning he spoke to Jesus  
“There in here” Jesus nodded looking to Rick who was looking at Daryl who had already moved to the door knife out, Rick spoke something about Jesus waiting out here with Maggie until they figured out whether this was a trick or not Daryl snarled lowly under his breath turning to send a glare straight at Rick and before Rick could speak had turned opening the door and moving in by himself, he heard the hurried sounds of footsteps after him as he took out a walker before finding one of his people  
“Doc?” the man looked up confused  
“Daryl?” Daryl smirked  
“Yeah doc c’mon” the man followed Daryl out where Jesus was waiting with maggie behind him a gun pointed to his head Daryl snarled lowly as he moved forward the doctor behind him pulling Jesus away from maggie who looked a little guilty he ignored her in favor of checking the doctor over who smiled hesitantly, after determining that the doctor had no wounds he moved to the side waiting for everyone else to exit.

Before long they were back on the road one person had been injured in the crash but not fatally


	6. Left Behind

Daryl stared at the words written on the door Sasha and Abraham had left, they had found a truck large enough to help Alexandria and had left after waiting for him for the last day and night.   
“Damn it” he murmured now he didn’t have a bike, his crossbow, his friends had left him behind and he had to find a way to get back to Alexandria. 

Daryl stood for a moment thinking about his options as he observed the environment around him before he moved heading straight for the woods hunting knife in hand.

Daryl moved through the woods at a fast pace only slowing down to take out walkers that appeared in his path, by the time dusk started to set in Daryl had set up a camp with a sturdy tree and had managed to kill a squirrel which Daryl skinned and ate raw not wanting to alert any body or walkers to his position.

He could feel the dried blood sticking to his face from the squirrel he ate and the dried blood sticking to his arms from the walkers he had killed he was still at least a day away from Alexandria even at his pace.

As he neared Alexandria the walkers got denser he stopped pausing as he thought about his options before moving to the first small group of walkers taking them out one by one, as the last one fell he kneeled over the bodies using his knife to cut into them one at a time before he began to scoop up the blood and flesh moving to cover himself in it, he combed it through his hair and over all available skin and clothing making sure all skin was covered he got up again before he started moving through the crowds of walkers towards Alexandria.

Daryl stared as he came into view of Alexandria, a wall was down and the walkers were getting in slowly stumbling into the grounds he could see members of the community fighting but with this amount they wouldn’t last long. 

Daryl took a quick scan of the area before moving to a sturdy looking tree with low branches making sure to not alert any of the walkers around him as he moved before he started to climb the tree moving to the branch that was at the same level as the fence as he carefully climbed over it until he was close to the fence before he jumped gripping the fence he climbed over before dropping to the other side.

It wasn’t surprising when he looked up the first person he spotted fighting walkers was rick who was apparently distracted as he fought.

Rick was completely involved in fighting the walkers in front of him when he heard a thump behind him turning Rick had his knife up only to see some one crouched over a walker that would have attacked him Rick raised the gun that was in his other hand pointed at the figure, he kept his eyes skirting around not focused on the figure in front of him until the figure starting moving and a voice sounded  
“Grimes watch your fucking back” Rick paused before the figure darted out stabbing a walker next to him   
“Daryl?” the question clear in his voice as he stared at the man in front of him covered in blood and not recognisable.


	7. Sick

Daryl had been sick before the apocalypse, he’d come back from the war and been told there was nothing that could be done for him so he had moved on, went back to the woods then found Merle again. Merle had known immediately that something was wrong and it only took a couple of hours to pry it from Daryl of course hearing it from his mouth made Merle angry and pissed off at the world Daryl had gone to fight for his country and he had come back sick and poisoned and they couldn’t do anything to help him.

The only outward symptom that he really showed was the coughing which he could write off as allergies or a dry throat and nobody questioned him.

Then the apocalypse happened and Daryl’s particular skill set, the combination of hunting and tracking skills along with the skills he learnt in the army were once again useful, he didn’t tell any one else that he was sick keeping it to himself and he would until the day he couldn’t anymore.

They had settled in Alexandria well almost all of them had after the herd came through they fixed the walls and made them stranger than before. They continued on and everyone seemed to find a home there Daryl was the exception he was always in and out never staying in the town more than a week before he disappeared on a two day hunting trip, the walls were suffocating and he couldn’t settle the people irritated him he needed space.

The coughing got worse it had been like his body could tell the group was starting to settle and his condition had gone from manageable to extreme, every time he had a coughing fit he was nearly bent in half trying to find a way to breathe and control the coughing he knew it was getting worse the first time blood coated his hand he had stared at it for a few moments before wiping the blood off he knew it would get to this stage sooner or later.   
Daryl knew at best he had a couple months if that, he’d hadn’t wanted anyone to find out and his luck was obviously not that good.

Daryl had been bent over the bathroom sink one hand holding him up gripping the sink so tight his knuckles where white the other had started against his mouth but was now coated in blood as he tried to get through a vicious coughing attack, he hadn’t hear the knock or the footsteps until he heard the alarmed voice of Rick  
“Daryl!?” Daryl didn’t look up keeping his head bowed his hair covering his face as he turned and slammed the door in a shocked Rick’s face. 

He didn’t leave the bathroom for a couple of hours cursing his thoughtfulness he yanked the door open not even pausing at Rick who had jerked at the door opening before moving back to the kitchen Rick following after him Daryl walked straight to the front door yanking it open he looked at Rick who had opened his mouth  
“I’m fine man go home” he muttered leaving no room for rick to answer he motioned to the doorway instead and Rick sighed head falling forward as he walked out.

Rick never got the chance to talk to Daryl about it because when ever he wanted to a new threat came over the horizon Negan. The group were soon separated and then brought back together again, Daryl looking grey a gunshot wound to the shoulder barely managed to stand before he fell to his knee’s a small cough in his throat and the taste of blood on his tongue. Then Negan started talking walking up and down stopping at random intervals until he stopped in front of Maggie and Glenn started screaming and Daryl started coughing he held a hand to his mouth but the more he coughed the more blood there was until his palm was fully coated and the ground was speckled with blood Negan moved to stand in front of him   
“Well, you do look like shit maybe you should go” Daryl looked up at him a snarl like grin on his face, blood still covering the corners of his mouth and his teeth “go ahead I’m dying anyway you’d just be taking the last few months of my life anyway” Negan crouched down taking Daryl in  
“Look at that no fear at all” Daryl kept smiling  
“Im on deaths door step have been for years theres nothing you can do to me” Negan chuckled “I know what to do, Boys where taking this one with us instead” Daryl felt hands grab at him pulling him to his feet he caught sight of his crossbow with quick reflexes he grabbed it pulling out of the mens grasp he brought it back straight across Dwight's face ignoring the startled yelp that left him Negan just chuckled before taking the now free side  
“Lets go” Before Daryl was bundled into the car he asked the one question on his mind  
“Why” Negan smiled   
“Cause rather than taking one of your lives I want to prolong their pain at not being able to spend the last months of your life with you”.


	8. Squirrel

From the first time Merle took Daryl into the woods teaching the child to hunt, to track and to survive he told him about how some animals were to eat to survive but other times it was okay to help, to heal the animal when they needed it. 

After that particular lesson he kept an eye out not only for animals to kill for but animals that also needed help or healing. From then on he started bringing home any injured animals he found hiding them in his room until they healed, his dad found out soon after and beat him for bringing vermin into the house.

Daryl continued the habit finding a small shack in the middle of the woods that he used as a sort of hide away where he would slowly help the animals. 

Once Merle found out he chuckled and continued to make fun of him but Daryl knew inside he was proud that he had listened that first day in the woods.

Even once the world ended and the food became scarce and hunting became the main source of food he kept an eye out for wounded animals never bringing them back with him.

That was until he came across a baby squirrel parents long gone and at least one broken bone in its small fragile body, he had approached it slowly before scooping it up into his hands ignoring the struggles it made to get away.

He did what he could to help it before entering the prison grounds keeping the squirrel hidden he moved through the people handing his kills to Carol who smiled and thanked him before moving on. He moved to the cell he had claimed for his belongings along with the perch and allowed the squirrel to clamber away from him moving to the further end of the mattress before turning back to give Daryl an almost questioning look. 

Animals tended to like him even if he was killing their family to eat they approached him when he went out alone without the intent of hunting and even when he was younger had almost flocked to him.

He left the squirrel as he went to check in with Rick and tell him he had gotten back safely the man had gotten more protective of the group lately and Daryl didn’t like to keep him waiting. 

Daryl found him in the makeshift Garden   
“Rick” Daryl called out giving the man plenty of time to react, Rick turned watching as Daryl walked over  
“Hey your back” Daryl nodded  
“Yeah just wanted to tell ya” Rick nodded  
“You hurt” Daryl shook his head   
“Nah got some dinner though” Rick smirked   
“All right I'll see you up there” Daryl nodded heading back in straight to his cell.

The squirrel was still perched on his mattress and watched him as he walked into his cell, Daryl made for the bed crouching as he got close enough and held his hand out for the squirrel to approach.

The squirrel hesitated before moving forward a little and continued until it was nuzzling Daryl’s fingers and Daryl slowly reached to his pocket where he had stowed away some food and held it out watching the squirrel grab and eat it, Daryl gave a small smile and gave the animal a quick pet along its back as it ate.

The evening pasted quickly Daryl left his cell for dinner making conversation with Carol and Rick and occasionally Glenn, Maggie and Carl when needed but when he had finished he was back in his cell the squirrel curled up on the mattress asleep, Daryl smiled softly stroking the fur on it back.

Daryl went back to the perch to sleep he only woke once nightmares plaguing his dreams but when he awoke at sunrise he had the squirrel which had left his cell and was now curled up on his chest sleeping peacefully 

 

Carol had been looking for Daryl when she entered his cell and instead of finding Daryl she found a tiny squirrel curled up on the mattress in the cell she looked around confused before taking a step back and moved to the top of the staircase looking down in hopes of seeing him and as normal he walked through talking to Rick  
“Daryl” she called out gaining his attention immediately as his head snapped in her direction   
“Why is there a Squirrel in your cell” she smirked a little on the almost panicked look on his face  
“Why were you in my cell”   
“Looking for you” Daryl had left Rick to move up the stairs with Rick following behind as he moved to stand in his doorway Carol behind him with Rick not far behind. 

The squirrel was awake when they all looked in with the increase of noise it wasn’t surprising, what was surprising was the way it perked up at seeing Daryl and how it scampered to the edge of the mattress closest to them before launching itself at Daryl climbing up and perching on his shoulder and proceeding to curl into his neck which had Carol giggling and Rick looking half confused and half amused at the situation.

It turned out after that the squirrel could not be left in the cell and it proceeded to follow Daryl by either running after him or sitting perched on his shoulder.


	9. Reunited

Daryl had made two friends we he had been young, Merle had disappeared and his dad had been passed out drunk most the time same with his mum he had spent most of his time down at the park by himself.

Then he met the two boys same age as him they were twins Connor and Murphy, They had approached him and they soon became friends. The boys didn’t go to the same school so they met up afterwards playing until the sun was nearly down and the sky was dark. 

They had been the best of friends for years, Connor and Murphy included him in everything and Daryl had done the same. They had been there when Daryl’s mum and his house went up in flames after she fell asleep drunk with a lit cigarette in her fingers.

Then Merle went away on drug charges and things started to change Daryl became quiet and distant, not bing able to make their regular meetings after school or on weekends, he always had a some kind of bruise when they saw him or he had been limping. 

Daryl slowly became the introverted loner Connor and Murphy would try to bring him out of his shell which rarely worked, they worried they watched as he became skinnier and withdrew even more continuing to wear oversized hoodies that obviously belonged to Merle at some point.

One time Connor and Murphy saw him enter the woods with nothing but his crossbow and come out the next day a string of squirrels and a couple of rabbits.

It wasn’t long after that they realized there was something going on that they didn’t know about, then they realized they loved Daryl both of them loved Daryl. They never got the chance to tell him because there mother revealed they were moving within the next few days and that they had to say goodbye to Daryl, they did and it was filled with tears on their part Daryl had looked terrified and had made them promise that they would meet up again and then they left moving away and left Daryl by himself.

The years passed Merle got out of jail and Daryl stayed following him, the brothers became the saints, neither forgot about each other they all thought about each other often and when they would be able to see each other again.

Then the apocalypse started and they had to survive and Connor and Murphy would lie if they say they didn’t check every face to check for Daryl, Daryl would check the faces to but soon became numb and stopped.

They both had there loses Daryl lost Merle to the governor, Connor and Murphy lost Romeo the world was becoming a harder place to survive as the months past no one really keeping date and no one knew how long it had been going on for. 

Connor and Murphy found a place in a town called Alexandria, a place with walls a place that was to innocent to untouched and they hated it the people where to innocent none of them knew enough and had no idea what was out there. 

Then Aaron found the new group they had been out there since the start and they had survived the loss of their homes and their people Connor and Murphy hadn’t gone to see them not interested they still though about Daryl and how much he would have hated this place and how they wished he was still around and when they did eventually go out he was there.

Daryl was just standing there crossbow in his hand talking to a group with Aaron, hair long and in his eyes he had lost weight as well they could both see that he was thin, thinner than he should have been but he was here and he was alive. They moved forward the movement had caught his eye and they watched as his head snapped up and his eyes found them and then he was in shock he just stared all he could do was stare, they continued moving forward the group had moved onto the defensive at Daryl’s reaction and had turned ready to defend until Daryl was moving past them and into their arms clinging to them desperately.

The group watched in shock as Daryl hugged them and even more so when Connor moved his head up and kissed him then Murphy was there kissing him as well and Daryl was so small in their arms but he felt like he belonged they all belonged together.

Daryl’s group had not been happy when the made the decision for Daryl to stay with them, the group had argued about it Daryl had just been there a shadow as he watched his family fight his best friends his lovers.

Daryl knew why Rick was fighting this he wanted his family together safe in one place, he didn’t want to loose him but Connor and Murphy where his best friends from his old life he loved them making a decision and moving forward he approached Rick halting all arguments   
“Rick man I'm not leaving ya even it seems like that I'm gonna just be in a different house I need this you can check up on me when you want I won’t mind” Rick just stared at him Daryl knew Rick could be fiercely over protective and possessive of the group and Daryl knew he was at the top of that list under Carl and Judith he watched Rick hesitate before nodding before adding  
“You watch your back and I’ll be checking up on you as well” Daryl nodded   
“See you later man” 

Daryl’s group watched as he was pulled away from them by the brothers the twins down the street and disappeared and he knew the group did not approve of him allowing Daryl to go of with them.

The moment they got inside Connor and Murphy lead Daryl to the couch and sat on either side of him Daryl seemed small next to them, in between them Connor leaned into Daryl’s side  
“Missed you man since the day we left you behind” Daryl tensed a little Murphy nodded continuing   
“Yeah me too we were gonna tell you we loved you then we was moving and we didn’t get the chance” Daryl was still tense before he started speaking  
“M’sorry I distanced myself from you guys when we was younger” he hesitated before speaking again  
“I didn’t want to but I didn’t want you to find out” The twins shared a look before they could ask Daryl had continued  
“Things got worse at home after Merle was sent away and I started taking the punishments instead” They looked at each other horror growing and Daryl didn’t say anything else but moved a little and removed his shirt leaning forward so they could both see his back.

They both starred at the criss crossing pattern of scars in horror this had been what their friend had been hiding from them in those over sized hoodies the bruises the scars his smaller and smaller body image they both pressed a hand to Daryl’s back ignoring the tense up   
“We both love you Daryl where not gonna leave you, your a survivor and we love you for it” Daryl had relaxed by the end of the sentence  
“Love you both two” he murmured and they both grinned


	10. hiatus.

Hi every one  
So bad news my laptop is gone along with most of my fanfic's.  
When I say gone I mean it was stolen there is a chance I'll get it back but I have very little hope that I will get it back.  
There will most likely not be any updates on this for a while until I find out anything new about my laptop.  
Sorry everyone  
Bye

Update: Still no news on my laptop, every day is a darker day. May start posting some more of the stuff I had saved.


End file.
